Love of Darkness
by Allie Dixon Langdon
Summary: Allie Jonas or as she is married to michael langdon but not out of choice she hates him and has lived in the murder house since she was a baby now 16 married and pregnant wow her life sucks alot also she is in love with tate can she fine love in her and his darkness. Tate/Allie
1. Chapter 1

Love of Darkness

My name is Allie Leea Jonas Langdon, im 16 with blonde/brown hair and blue eyes, i have why my last name is langdon is im married to Michael Langdon, you see my mom and dad is friends with his grandma and we are both 16,they wanted us to get married ever since we were baby's my parents moved into the murder house when i was born michael is only 1month older then r still in school and michael lives with his grandma and i live with my parents. But the cool thing with me and michael is that we are both half-human half-spirit children only ones out there my mom was a spirit but was brought back to life but got pregnant when she was still a ghost. Michaels mom on the other hand was human and his dad is a ghost, his dad raped a woman after that he started dateing thier daughter her name was violet and her mom vivien and ben her dad. well back to Michael and I i am pregnant with twin girls im 8 months. Its a little werid that michael's dad tate hangs out with me he knows im married to his son and he doesn't like him was my first friend when i was older cause michael used to bully me in school now he doesn't cause we were in my back yerd and tryed to hit me and i throw him over into his yerd, thats the day i got my powers i can see the future and throw stuff and get peoples past when the touch me. My mom and dad was happy i finialy got them which was last year. But the truth is i don't love michael he kills people for no reason and for me i kill for a reason but tate he understands me i love tate not michael.i married tate one day when i was younger just playing with him and violet i miss them. Now my life is hell i get hit by Michael when we are alone mostly at his house cause he knows my parents are home and he knows that violet is always with me at my house,he watches not to hit the girls. Tate told me leave him and let me and him raise them but michael scares me and i don't want him hurting my girls. Well got to go michael is coming see my life in hell. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**i own nothing but Allie her parents and taint, and tainum. thats all i own.**_

Allie gets up and dressed in a black skirt that flows to the floor and a black tanktop with black laces sleeves. Allie walks out of her bathroom to see tate still asleep. Just then one of the babies kicked her and she giggled and rubbed her tummy. she turns around to her jerwely box and put her hoops in and arms came around her waist. Why are you dressed like your going to a said hugging allie. i just wanted to wear black today plus i have to cover the burises your son gave me. Allie said putting her make-up on and trying to put her socks and boots on. You need help said walking over and puting her socks on and zipping her boots babe your a life said bushing her long blonde/brown hair and puting her black beanie on and tate got her messager babe see you after school love said kissing Allie as she walked downstairs. she got down and michael was in the kitchen with her mom. hey said walking over hugging her mom and then kissing michael on the cheak.i made you some food you need to rest babygirl. said giving allie her food. After she was done her and michael left for school. sohow are my girls doing said rubbing Allie's tummy. there good they kicked this morning when i got up they are up when i get up and sleeping when i sleep so said giggle putting her hand on michael's and he pulled his hand away and they got out of the car they were at school. Michael went his way and Allie went to her locker got all of her books and went to class,it was then end of the day allie got all of her homework in her bag and was walking to michael's car when she saw the Michael kiss another im done with you ok im done and trust me you will never see you children. Allie said slapping michael across the face. and who are . im his wife but you can have him im done with his said walking away and michael up and grabed her and turned her around. what i finialy did something so you could leave me for tate. Michael said one don't touch me and ya tates better anyways so bye said throwing her arm up and michael went walked home from school got home and sreamed her water broke and it was halloween she wasn't due for another .Allie screamed falling to the floor. what happend. Tate said holding her. call 911 and call my mom my water said passing out .she woke up she was in pain and a hospetal and she saw tate holding two things in blankets. what happen. Allie said looking at her tummy which had stickes in it. you passes out the couldn't wake you up you stoped breathing but they brought you back they got the babies out of you. Tate said getting up and passes one baby to allie. which one is said holding her baby. that Taint leea Langdon and the one im holding is Tainum Alexandria Langdon. Tate said rocking tanium. wow my babies are halloween babies just like there said michael wasn't born on halloween. Tate said im talking about you tate im done with michael he hurt me for the last time did they already do the birth thing yet. Allie said ya your down has the monther and im down has the father. Tate said Thank you now he can't hurt said has her parents came in. were is michael .Jonas said he left me daddy. Allie said

REVIEW PLEASE FOR MORE CHAPTERS.

PEACE LOVE AHS


	3. Chapter 3

_**i own nothing but Allie her parents and taint, and tainum. thats all i own.**_

It has been 2 days since Allie had the twins the werid part was the both looked like tate she just thought it was because michael looks so much like tate hummmm. Allie we are leaveing. Mrs. Jonas said pulling allie out of her thought. so please tell me how we are going to fit 2 car seats in a four door said with a giggle. we got it. said They all got in the car the car ride was quite. At the house allie got out and she saw a mad michael and his grandma, they walked upstairs into allie's room and put taint and tanium in there bassnets,as the girls were asleep allie thought good time to shower after her hot shower she got dressed into a pair of sweats and a loose black t-shirt. so are you ok said as allie sat on her bed. ya i guess michael beyond mad so is your mother tate what are we going to do i don't wanna leave you i love you and you will make a great dad to these girls but do you wanna tell me why they look so much like said looking tate in his dark black eyes. wellll im like my mother a little bit i can tell if your pregnant or not and when you had sex with michael he didn't get you pregnant so i helped out a bit. Tate said walking to the door far aways from allie. WHAT!.Allie said getting up walking over to tate. you were out of it a bit so you didn't mind that much you were moaning my name said looking at allie. huh. Allie said blushing. Ya. Tate said kissing allie. Tate said pulling away walking over to taint who started to cry. So are you going to tell your parents about us they know im a said making taint a bottle and giving allie the bottle.i don't know they wanted me and michael together but i told mom and dad he left me and mom said she saw me and you sleeping together the other night she says she is happy she knew i wasn't happy with said putting taint back to sleep in the bassnet. said but was cut off with allie's mom calling her downstairs come on get tainum i taint wrap her in a blacket first that purple one i have taint in a black said walking downstairs with tate by her to see michael and his grandma. hi Allie said as she put taints binky in her mouth and gave tate tainum' we came to see are 's Grandma said well they are you grandbabies but there not michael' said huh you slut .Michael said getting in Allie's face. i would stop if i were said said getting more mad .Next thing he knows there is a knife by his neck and allie was holding it still with taint in her arm. wanna try me said her voice evil. Stop now. Michael's Grandma said pushing them apart. fine get out of my house and take this i don't want said giving michael his ring back and watched them out the door and locked the back door and fornt, they went back upstairs and put the babies back be right back .Allie said leaving the room going downstairs into the kitchen and got her red contaer and poured the red stuff in a cup and drank it and pulled her shirt up and her cut was gone and she was in no more pain. back upstairs. you ok allie. Tate said laying on the bed with her laptop. yup more then fine. Allie said laying on her tummy and kissed tate and rolled over and looked over at the black and purple bassnets with her and tate's daughter's are sleeping.

REVIEW PLEASE FOR MORE CHAPTERS.

PEACE LOVE AHS


	4. Chapter 4

_**i own nothing but Allie her parents and taint, and tainum. thats all i own.**_

It has been week since allie gave birth to taint and tainum. She went back to school her mom wanted her to go back. Allie get up you got school. said picking up taint who was crying. Im up mommy. Allie said pushing tate's arm off her . Tate said rolling over. He acts like he is five. Allie said pulling out a purple thin sharip tanktop and a part of shorts with her ankel boots. Atter she got dressed and saw tate was holding tainum. Were is taint at. Allie said finishing her make up and grabeing her messager back. With aunt violet. Violet said walking into the room. Ok are you sure they are going to be fine. Allie said yes they will be fine and your dad is right downstairs were we will be at. Tate said walking down with allie with both top's of the bassanet's while violet carried taint and allie carried tainum. Ok I have to go since I'm walking bye love you all. Allie said kissing both taint and tainum on the head and left.

On the way was hard she didn't eat nothing and her body was still weak. She fealt her teeth come out that she got when she was 9 and was never told what it was from. She saw a boy and was walking a way to get him to lok at her and he grabed her. She grabed his neck and bit down and was feeling his warm blood go into her mouth . Mouth full by mouth full she drank till he was dry she hid he body wiped her mouth and fixed her curly hair. She saw michael as she went to her locker and that was all till her friend came over. Hey mist what's up. Allie said getting her books and walking with mist up the hall to there first just haveing so prombles with leea she won't stop crying when I leave the house. Mist said. Well she is in that age that she will miss her mommy she two. Allie said as class started.

It was the end of the day and allie got her stuff and walking down the road went michael stop's his car. What do you want I have children to go home to. Allie said I wanna see my girls. Michael said standing by his car. There not yours ok you can't even make baby's. Allie said. Michael grabed her and allie grabed his neck and her teeth came are you. Michael said looking into allie's black eyes. A lot of thing so be scared I can kill you now but I won't just so I don't hear your grandmother. Allie said walking away and down more and into the house.

Why are you mad. Tate said walking in the hall from the livingroom. Why would you think I was mad. Allie said. Welll you slamed the door and woke tainum up. Tate said walking up to allie hugging her. What's wrong with you babe. Allie said looking up to tates dark eyes. I misssed you today baby. Tate said walking back into the livingroom. Well I missed you too babe and my babies how were they today. Allie said sitting on the couch. They were good but your dad gave them two bottles of red stuff. Tate said looking at allie. I don't know. Allie said pulling out her books and notebooks. Well you wanna tell me why your dad hasn't aged or your mom. Tate said looking at allie. Well we are vampires my dad has been one for years and my mom was ghost before then she got pregnant with me but she was turn back into a human after I was born, but my dad turned her. Allie said looking at her daughters. What's are you. Tate said half-sprite half vampire. Allie said making her fangs and eyes go black. At that allies phone rings

REVIEW PLEASE FOR MORE CHAPTERS.

PEACE LOVE AHS


End file.
